Adventures of Hogwarts
by sianish
Summary: This is pretty much just the grandkids of Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, The Weaselys and what not. The main character is Aradia Malfoy. Erm, I've ran out of words.


BABY I'M A MALFOY.

I woke up to find my nose being tickled by the end of my best friend, Lara Monroe's quill, and no she isn't a relation to the muggle Marilyn. She's a pure-blood like me, but unlike me, she's no interest in muggle celebrities whether new or old, and doesn't understand the big deal about her surname. I, by the way, am Aradia Malfoy. Heard the surname before, I expect? Yes Draco is my Granddad, and I'm the first Ravenclaw in a long line of Slytherin's. _Awkward, I know._

A lot of the teachers here had participated in the battle of Hogwarts, meaning they were all there when Granddad Draco had that whole bromance thing going on with Voldermort. It was kind of like a forbidden subject outside second level history classes. Lara had darted across the common room and was getting ready for our first class; I rolled out of bed and crawled towards the mirror, my legs refusing to let me stand this early in the morning. My reflection showed me all the typical traits of a Malfoy. White blonde hair, except it was long and curly, much like the Lovegood kids who people often mistook me for. I had those pale grey eyes and that thin face with the defined cheekbones; I also, aside from my chest and hips had the thin frame. Subconsciously I tapped my side with my wand, as if I could make them shrink at will. I wore a D-cup, and my hips were an eight or a ten, depending on the store, I guess I was average height for my age, (fifthteeen) but Lara was still double my height, with funnily enough, a figure just like the muggle Monroe. She got a lot of attention from boys, being witty and fun with cropped brunette hair helped with that as well. I was devastated when she informed me we had Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's first I almost crawled straight back into bed That meant on the first lesson, on the first day of term would be spent with a class with one of the Weasely twins, the Longbottom kid and the Potters. I personally had no problem with them, but due to their parents-parents fame (Harry Potter, Nevile Longbottom, Ronald Weasely & Hermione Granger) they were kind of famous, I was as well but not for a good reason. Their families were all celebrated heroes and were the closest thing to wizard royalty. Elliot Potter's Granddad was the minister of magic, not to mention the boy who lived, and although we got on just fine, the Weasely twins, Shawna & Rachel wouldn't even give me the time of day. They were supposed to be identical; however they had extremely different figures. Shawna was unhealthily thin, and Rachel was somewhere between a size 16 and an eighteen, I didn't think she was fat at all, but I'd heard her own sister making rude remarks about her size. Me and Patrick Longbottom had never spoken, which was probably for the best. My family had screwed his up so much I probably wouldn't want to hear what he had to say to me. Since the day I got to Hogwarts I realized that I and my elder brother Hugo would always be outcasts to an extent. He had been sorted into Slytherin, so he didn't have it that bad, as most of the people in his house were in the same boat.

''Yo! Aradia, we gotta get to class, McGonagall hates you enough, we don't want to be late and give her a REAL reason to take points from you.'' She said applying her last lash of mascara and packing my bag for me as well as hers, as I quickly changed into my uniform and silently broke down when I realised I didn't have time to apply any make-up but a lashing of mascara as I ran. It was a bitter September morning, and as we ran across the school grounds from Ravenclaw tower to the main school building I wondered how McGonagall would see it fit to victimise me today. I sighed as I told myself for the millionth time; _you can't help who yo__u're related to. _

We sprinted into the classroom seconds before our teacher and I took my place awkwardly next to Longbottom Shawna gave me a frosty stare and flicked her auburn curls over her shoulder before turning to her boyfriend and Ravenclaw Chaser, Owen and whispering something that was blatantly about me in his ear. My hand automatically twitched towards my wand as I resisted the urge to stupefy her. Not that she needed help on looking like a dazed idiot.

''Aradia, pay attention! Five points from Ravenclaw'' McGonagall barked, I opened my mouth to defend myself but to my complete surprise Patrick got their first, ''Miss, she isn't even doing anything wrong! Shawna and Owen are all loved up over there, and no-one in the back is paying attention, Aradia is behaving the best in the class right now, and it's not like she's missing anything, you haven't even started the register!'' Patrick had a slight Irish accent, from his mother's side, and in his outrage it seemed more dominant.

''Since Ravenclaw is not your house Patrick, I don't really think your annoyance is nessacary. Unless you want to spend the next week in detention I suggest you quieten down dear boy.'' Patrick reluctantly did as he was told, and I thought that was the end of it as I reached for my quill and parchment but McGonagall stopped me in my tracks. ''For influencing Patrick to misbehave, I want you to go to the Headmasters office Aradia.'' Fury burned in my veins, I had literally done nothing wrong, I looked at no-one, though they all plainly stared at me as I kicked out of my chair and walked across the classroom, slamming the oak door shut as hard as I could on my way.

For a brief week or so McGonagall has been the headmistress of Hogwarts, but that was long before I got here so I'm hazy on the details of how she went back to being a normal teacher, maybe it was because she was prejudiced and unkind, or just generally crappy. I decided that since I was already in trouble, I might as well make it double. Despite being in separate houses, I and my brother Hugo were very close. So close in fact, that without a shadow of doubt I knew he would of deemed the first lesson back pointless and would be bunking with his friends Zac and Terry in the charms corridor, so instead of going to the headmasters, who weirdly was a painting, but I'll get to that later, I headed to the bunking corridor instead. Sure enough Hugo was there; he was in the year above me and towered over me. He was just less than seven foot, and had a completely uncharacteristic tan for a Malfoy. I always teased him about muggle folk that used weird bottles of golden liquid to make themselves look tanned, saying that I bet he used it to. ''Little sister!'' He cried, like it had been one year and not merely one day since he'd seen me. His friends beamed at me also; at least I was wanted here. Hugo picked me up and spun me around, whilst his friends said in sync ''Why aren't you in class?''

''Why aren't you?'' I said, turning to them, and greeting them the same way I did with Hugo. Even though I wasn't in Slytherin the entire house seemed to like me, Hugo was the most popular boy in Slytherin since Granddad Draco, and being his little sister meant that all the girls were nice to me in the hopes of me putting a good word in, and all the boys were nice to me cause they thought I was cute. Other than Hugo, I had a lot of relatives in Slytherin. My uncle Cayden was the head of Slytherin house, and also assistant head master. It was strange that even though my uncle had an important job role, Malfoy's were still out casted at Hogwarts. Strangely the minister of magic Harry Potter had offered him the job and insisted he take it. No-one was totally sure why, I personally think he just didn't want to seem prejudice. I realised I'd been staring at Zac during the time I'd been lost in thought, he smiled at me, I think he'd guessed I'd had problems with McGonagall. He was a seer, and a damn good one at that. Due to his physic abilities, I always felt uncomfortable noticing how hot he was, just in case he could read my mind. He had straight hair that was swept across his hair in a side fringe, it was rugged and he had the kind of rock star look I saw in muggle music magazines like Kerrang. His deep brown eyes made me wonder what it'd be like to hold hands with him. During their third year lots of girls seemed to get a strange attraction to the Slytherin guys. I guess they all wondered what it'd be like to hold hands with someone dark, for lack of a better term. I was still sort of in that in phase. Sighing I decided it'd be best go to the headmasters office, and made my way there.

''So,'' The portrait of Albus Dumbledore said, looking down his long nose at me ''you claim you did nothing wrong, and that Professor McGonagall is blindly prejudice towards you due to your family?'' I immediately began to defend myself.

''I know you don't believe me but-''

''Hush,'' He cut me off ''Now before you give your views, I want you to listen to mine. I totally agree. Professor McGonagall is prejudice, she does hold a grudge against you, no-one could deny that.'' He might as well of uttered the disarming charm, Expelliarmus for the effects his words had on me. Through agreeing with me he'd just countered out everything I intended to say. I blinked at him absently, he was agreeing with me.. So what happens now?

As if he'd read my mind he responded to my unanswered question, ''what happens now, you ask. Well you either prove her wrong or receive outstanding marks, which as a Ravenclaw, I'm sure you're capable of doing, or you can sit here and pity yourself and eventually be kicked out of school. It's your choice, now – I would suggest you go back to class, however I don't think you're welcome much, do you?''


End file.
